


Sharp Edges.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It's always belonged to Sam.





	Sharp Edges.

Ruby’s knife lays beneath Sam’s pillow, a memento of a time he made a mistake, and thankfully lived to regret. It’s amazing the amount of times Dean’s simply handed it to Sam, not even thinking about the fact that he’s unprotected against the Demons constantly nipping at their heels.

The knife appears to belong to Sam, in Dean’s mind.

Maybe it should, being that Sam helped Dean drive it deep into Ruby’s chest, finally, but there’s never an accusation in Dean’s eyes, just knowledge that this thing which has saved their lives so many times, belongs in Sam’s skilled hands.


End file.
